Awaken me with a Kiss
by MeDarkNeutralLight
Summary: COMPLETE! After being spilt in two groups to search for Naraku. Sango, Miroku and Kirara end up in a village and stay to help. Lots of love problems and arising feelings... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! MIROKUxSANGO PAIRING!Rated R for talk of rape.
1. Prologue

Hiyo! This is MeDarkNeutralLight again .. This time with an Inuyasha fanfic! It's a MirokuxSango pairing. I hope you all like it, and please go easy on me. No flames please! I'm very fragile. ; ; Anyways.. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **The Inu group get split in two in order to find Naraku faster. After a fruitless search, Miroku, Sango and Kirara end up in a village, and decide to stay there for the night; but soon find that there is a dark ominous cloud over all the village, and both decide to help. With many beautiful virgins in need of protection, a lot of jealousy runs through Sango, and after one incident, Miroku seems to have lost her forever. Will Miroku save the one he loves? Or will he lose her to the demon of the village? Or even worse.. Will he lose her to the controls of Naraku? MiroxSango pairing.

**DISLCAIMER**: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAN DOES!

**Prologue**

Miroku sighed as he and Sango walked through a green forest, an untransformed Kirara at Sango's side. He sighed as he walked along a path under lush green trees, sunlight just slightly flooding the forest as it peaked through the gaps of leaves. It was just some days ago that the whole gang split into two groups; Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome in one group, he, Sango and Kirara in another. The only reason for this was to chase Naraku who had shown his face and poked trouble into the lives of others; and once again, he had escaped.

Miroku looked to his companion, the beautiful Demon slayer Sango. He smiled and looked up. 'This is my chance...' The lecherous monk began thinking of ways to woo his dear Sango at such an opportunity where no innocent eyes were looking (Shippo) or accursed mouths ruined his game. (Inuyasha) "Miroku."

He looked to the smooth voice of his female companion. "Yes Sango? What is it that is that you need assistance with?"

"Well, what do you suppose we do now? Go back to Kaede's village? We can't find Naraku anymore, and there have been no sitings of his troubling others.. So. Should we head back? What about Inuyasha?" Miroku stopped for a minute; folding his arms and holding one hand out to hold his chin. He stood, giving a thoughtful look. "It seems a good idea to head back, if we hear of anything, we can always search for him again. But the others may find us at the village if they decide to head back. It loosens any chance of confusion."

"Okay, but what about Inuyasha? I'm sure he's still looking now."

"Ah yes, our Hanyou is a very stubborn one, he might still be motivated to look for Naraku on cold trails, but I'm sure our dear Kagome can subdue him." Miroku chuckled as he thought back to when he was disciplined and subdued by Kagome. The sight of him smashing through the ground at such strength and speed to put his back at and cause excruciating pain. Then the string of colourful vocabulary that spun out of his mouth thereafter. He was sure to always try and not get another subduing after. "He would succumb."

The two began walking on through the scenic land, not stopping for food so as to not waste time and energy with catching animals for such a sophisticated dinner, and instead spent time walking and enjoying the sights.

Night soon fell and draped the land in a curtain of darkness with a veil of bright studded lights. The pair walked to the top of a hill and looked down to see a small village below. Sango looked down to a sleeping Kirara in her arms. "Shall we rest here?"

"Yes," Miroku and Sango calmly walked down into the quiet village. They walked through the night streets, which seemed unusually empty, despite the fact it was night. They came upon a large house with a sign saying 'Inn'. Miroku knocked upon the large door, before clearing his throat, and an old man opened the door. He was short and small in stature, and had grey hair, a pointer of wisdom, gracing part of his upper lip and head. His eyes were small and squinted, but quite twinkled in the darkness. He was wearing a white sleeping gown, and held out a candle. Miroku cleared his throat, and Sango rolled her eyes, shaking her head sadly. "Here he goes again.."

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but notice a dark ominous cloud hanging over head your inn... If you would like, as a young monk, I can remove it for you." The old man smiled.

"Ah, yes... That there is... But this ominous cloud not only hangs over my inn, but over the entire village... If you think you can help us, I would be more then glad to welcome you," His voice was soft but definite. He opened the door, and allowed the two to walk in. A surprised Sango stepped in beside a smiling Miroku.

"I will show you two to your rooms for the night and I will discuss our problem tomorrow, but tonight, it is best to get sleep!" The old man walked through the large hallways. The three walked through the U-shaped house, with what looked like hot springs/bathing spots within the outside middle. He stopped at one door and opened the rice mat doors. Miroku thanked him and got inside, congratulating himself for another easy way into a free room, and Sango followed the old man to another room. As soon as he slid open the doors he whispered some words to her, before saying goodnight, and slipping out into the darkness. She looked back, wondering what he meant. She repeated his words.. 'Do not fall for Temptation?'

* * *

Yeah I know.. That first chapter was quite boring.. --'' But please bear with me.. The fanfiction will get a lot better.. Please read on to the next chapter..


	2. Miroku no baka!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!!

**Chapter 1: Miroku no baka!**

Sango awoke to the soft mewing of her fire cat, Kirara. She gently stroked her, and squinted as the sun filled the room form the large window. Sango got up and looked around. The room was large. Ikebana decorated each corner of the room in a pattern, and bamboo was some of the structure of the walls, which gave quite a nature's look to the room.

Sango looked out of the window to see the streets as quiet as before, except for a few men who walked the roads, and maidens who scuttled here and there. 'Strange' thought Sango as she got up and prepared herself before going out for breakfast...

Sango walked down the quiet passage of the inn, looking around at the small paintings and trinkets that adorned the walls, and soft material that hung over the windows. She continued to walk, unsure of where to go, till she bumped into something. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sango bent down, and helped up the old man from last night. He was wearing a light and dark blue kimono. He chuckled. "Ah! That's okay my dear! Come! You must be wondering about breakfast, yes?" he led her to a large room with a large dining table, blanketed in a large variety of food.

"Come! Eat till your hearts content!"

"All this for me? No, I can't! It's just too much!"

"Nonsense," He pushed Sango towards the table and sat her down upon a cushion (it's one of those Japanese tables that are too low for chairs.. I can't remember what it's called though...--'')

Sango sat down, her eyes roaming over all the delicacies before her, but felt something was wrong. "Where's houshi-sama?" she said out loud.

"The monk?" The old man placed a finger upon his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I believe he went out to meet the village people."

"Oh did he?" grumbled Sango. She knew what he'd be doing. Lusting over all the women of the village is what he'd be doing! 'At this early morning too? Can't he just give it up?' Sango rose form her spot, Kirara following her lead.

"Would excuse me for a moment? I think things will be best if we were ALL here at this table." The old man smiled and nodded. Sango quickly made her way out.

"He's probably in the front, go down the hall and take a left!" he shouted as he remembered she hadn't any idea of where to go. Sango stopped and shouted out a thankyou, and walked off, following the old man's directions. She got to a large door, and pushed it open, walking out into the dirt road.

She looked round to the side and watched as two more young ladies ran towards that direction. Sango huffed; Kirara mewed at her side. "Wherever there are women, Miroku is sure to be there." She stalked off round the inn, to see a crowd of women, sitting round the young monk, who sat upon a large rock with a perverted smile.

"Yes this looks great! You will marry a great and handsome looking man, and have plenty of happy healthy children!" The young maiden with her hand held out giggled. "How would you like that young handsome man to be me?" he asked slyly as he took her hand. The young girl's face turned a deep shade of red as others gasped. Though before he could speak a syllable, he heard a deep noise sounding from a throat, and a tapping.

He turned his head, and looked up to see a flaring Sango. Miroku knew he was in trouble. "Erma... Sango how are you? Did you have a good sleep? Would you like to have your palm read?" He held out his hand gingerly, and Sango snatched it, yanking Miroku away. "Let's go!" she said through gritted teeth. Sango half dragged Miroku back to the dinning room of the inn, where the old man sat waiting patiently drinking tea.

He laughed heartily as she pushed Miroku down to sit and she sat in her spot, Kirara at her side.

Miroku chuckled, nervous then looked to the spread. "Wow, all this for us? My thanks and blessings go to you old man for helping out a tired travelling monk and his friend." Miroku bowed his head slightly to him, and looked about at the food. Sango gave a glare at Miroku for the previous incident, and then looked to the smiling old man. "I am very sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Sango, and I am a demon slayer, here, is a monk, his name is Miroku." Kirara jumped to the lap of her mistress and mewed. "Oh, and this is my faithful fire cat, Kirara. It's very nice to meet you sir, and we are very thankful for your hospitality. Dozo yoroshiku o-negai itashimasu." Sango bowed, Miroku following her lead. The old man smiled.

"Hajimemashite. Watakushi wa Akira-san de gozaimasu. Kochira koso yoroshiku o-negai itashimasu." He bowed and smiled. "Come now! Eat! Eat your fill!"

"Yes Sir!" answered Miroku enthusiastically, as he went straight to serve himself some Miso soup....

Miroku patted his full stomach as he looked to the messed table. The old man was slowly and contently chewing on his last spoonful of food. As soon as everybody set their plates down, Miroku turned to the Akira. "So, Akira-sama, what is it that is troubling this village? I am sure Sango and I will be able to take care of it." Akira looked up, and sighed.

"Well... About a year ago, we had a strange occurrence. Some of the young virgins of the village began to disappear. It was rare to see one come back, except for some handful who would come back to the village pregnant, and some shaky and frightened. Those pregnant women were frowned upon. Some died from the hysterics they were in, and some were forced to leave the village, since the village frowns upon impurity. This village may not be too popular, but amongst its people, it was known to be full of people who only look to a path of purity. We soon found from one of our tough women what happened before she was soon found and killed.

She was tempted to leave the village with a handsome young man, but refused. She soon found herself found herself looking into red eyes, and before she knew it, she was in a hidden cave. She managed to escape, giving the news of what happened to all the women, and how they were taken away by 'Temptation' though shortly after was found dead.

We soon found that the young virgins of the village were lured away and raped by a terrible demon, which comes about looking like a handsome man. Now that is why the streets are usually deserted because of fear from this occurrence. Women should watch out for 'Temptation'" Sango gasped at the tale, and thought back to what the old man said last night. 'Do not fall for Temptation.' 'So that's what he meant! Because I'm beautiful and a virgin!'

"That's awful." Miroku rose from thinking, a determined look upon his face.

"I promise you that we shall not leave till we rid of this evil! No more women shall have their virginity taken away as long as I am here!"

Sango chuckled then coughed. "MMm. Sorry. Something in my throat..." She looked away, taking a small drink of water. 'With Miroku around, the women will no doubt loose their virginity, though definitely not from 'Temptation'.' Thought Sango as she rose and walked down the halls with Miroku and Akira-san.

The old man chuckled as he led them around the inn. "If you can defeat this demon, then all your accommodations and food will be free of charge. If not, then you'll have to get your purses out. Hehehehe..." Miroku and Sango stared at the old man in disbelief as they walked outside to where the hot springs/ bathing area was. Miroku and Sango looked to each other. "No worries! We'll catch that demon!" said Miroku reassuringly to Sango. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she followed Akira over past the last bathing stall, around to the side of the inn...

Miroku stopped as he heard some humming. He walked to the rice mat walls that separated each bathing area, and looked through the entrance of one. In the middle was a large body of steaming water, large white boulders made a border on the outside of the hot spring. Miroku looked over to the west, where a large mountain was, and back into the bathing area. He squinted and noticed a soft skin coloured figure sit on the side and pour a bucket of water over its head, long black hair flowing down to it's sitting waist. Miroku looked closer and drooled as he saw a bathing woman. Her head moved, and she grabbed a discarded towel, screaming. She threw the bucket at Miroku crying. "Help! It's 'Temptation!'"

Hearing the screams, Akira and Sango wasted no time in running back, Sango unhooked the large bone boomerang from her back, and kirara transformed. "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

Miroku looked to the side as he heard a swishing, and then his world went spinning, and finally black.

Sango grabbed the returning boomerang, and with the aid of Kirara took one leap right into the area where the scream came from. Sango stood before the woman (who now has a towel wrapped around her). Akira came rushing to the limp figure then sighed. "Do not worry yourself! It is merely the monk," he sighed, shaking his head.

"What??" Sango cautiously walked over the body, and saw none other then Miroku, his eyes closed from being knocked out, a large bump on his forehead, and drool coming down the side of his mouth. Sango scowled, the pervert must have been watching the young woman bathe. She turned to the woman and old man, bowing deeply and muttering many apologizes. "Miroku no baka!"

* * *

Translation:

Watakushi wa de gozaimasu: The most polite and formal way of introducing yourself. I am

Hajimemashita: Pleased to meet you

Dozo yoroshiku o-negai itashimasu: Please treat me well in our later encounters/ please look after me

Kochira koso: same here

(Name) no baka!: (Name) you fool!

Ikebana: flower arrangements

Yeah.. well that's the prologue and first chapter.. Yeah I know.. It seems that it's not really starting eh? Well I promise this will all get to somewhere. I'm going to give it a R rating because of the references to some sort of rape going on, as well as that slight innuendo.. I placed in a few Japanese words here and there just because this is one of those shows where its quite authentically Japanese in the culture displayed within the show, plus to give some words you can mutter everyday. But I'm no Japanese master, I'm just learning.. Actually teaching myself from a textbook that was given to me by a teacher in my middle school that used to live in Japan for about 2 years.. SO thank you! I only know hello's, goodbyes, comments on weather, pleases and thankyous so far so... yeah.... Sad ne? --'' Anyways.. Please Read and Review! The next chapter shall be coming up soon! Ja ne!

R&R


	3. Red Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 3: Red Eyes**

Miroku groaned as shapes and colour began to form before his eyes. Then Hazy swirls, before slowly coming together to make a picture. Miroku sat up groggily, rubbing at his head. He looked to see that he was back within his room, what happened once he blacked out?

Miroku turned to see Sango sitting in a far corner, a murderous expression upon her face. He gulped and began to sweat. 'Oh man, what did I do this time? I don't even remember!'

"I see you have awaken young monk. I apologize, my granddaughter had mistaken you for 'Temptation' when she saw you in clear view of her bathing." Miroku turned to the old man, and saw a young maiden sitting beside him. She had long ebony hair, flowing down and catching the floor in her kneeling position. Her eyes were a smooth chocolaty brown that could easily melt you. She wore a simple blue kimono with a pale blue outlining and obi.

"I apologize for my outburst dear monk; though I was quite startled by your sudden appearance to my bathing." Miroku took no haste to scooting over to her side. He bowed down, placing forehead against the floor. "No, It is I who should be apologizing. My behaviour was wrong, whether or not I was looking out for the demon." He looked up to the princess, playing on a charming face. "I hope you have the heart to forgive me." He took her hand and laid a delicate kiss, causing her to blush.

"May I ask the name of my fair maiden?"

"E-e-Emi," she stammered, her face turning red as a tomato.

Sango angrily watched as Miroku scooted over to Emi's side and placed one arm around her waist, and another to hold her cheek. 'WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING??' She flared up instantly, fire burning in her eyes. Sensing her mistresses' anger, which was GREAT Kirara slowly made her way away from fear.

"I promise you, that as long as I am here, I will not allow that demon near you. I shall protect your virginity."

"Hontou?" asked Emi while clapping her hands together.

"Oh! Domo arigatou gozaimasu houshi-sama!" She moved from Miroku's grasp and bowed deeply coming up with tears in her eyes. "Thankyou so much," she whispered as she rose from her spot.

"Come now! I must make sure you are familiarized with this inn, so it will be easier for navigation if we were ever to come under an attack" She pulled Miroku up by the hadn, and he happily compiled. Together they walked out of the room, hand in hand. Akira was chuckling behind them, and Kirara had ran out with them for the intense fear of her mistress who looked as if she were prepared to mass murder everybody in the building.

'Why that... Always womanizing! He calls himself a monk? I should really.... Always thinking of other woman! And what about me? You fair companion? Does battle dull my femininity? It certinately does not!' Sango sighed, casting her look down to the rice mat walls. 'Why do I even bother? It's not like I love him...Or that he really loves me or anything...' She found a hot tear trickle down her cheek, and Sango hastily wiped it away, scolding herself for thinking nonsense. 'For the both of us to have feelings for each other... How absurd!'

'SANGO!'

Sango perked up at the sound of her name being called. She could easily sense a large demonic energy coming from outside. She got up, grabbing her Hiraikostu, and made her way outside of the inn, where she saw Miroku standing before Emi was a figure in a black cloak, with glowing red eyes...

* * *

Translations:

Hontou?: Really?

Houshi-sama: Monk

Please read on to the next chapter


	4. Ai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!**

Recap: _She got up, grabbing her Hiraikostu, and made her way outside of the inn, where she saw Miroku standing before Emi was a figure in a black cloak, with glowing red eyes..._

**Chapter 4: Ai**

The figure in black turned to meet them, throwing off his hood. Emi gasped, her face flushing red as she saw whom she thought to be the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He had a kind smile and earthy green eyes. His hair was a dark colour coming out in a little pony tail, quite similar to Miroku's but in a more dark green shade. He unbuttoned his cloak to reveal a strange green costume that looked to be the attire of a hunter, as well as a bow and arrow protruding from his hilt.

"Fair maiden, I have journeyed long and far, looking for the perfect woman to spend the rest of my life with, and I have found that perfect person to be you. Will you please come and join me, come and be with me?" his voice was gentle, like a whisper in the wind, and he seemed to look like an honest man, but Emi knew all too well from the stories she had heard. She quickly shook her head, taking some steps back.

"Do not think you can deceive us demon, for we know that you are 'Temptation'!" Miroku threw one of his exorcism scrolls at the demon, but he merely pierced it with his arrow. "I ask again, would you not be the person that I may spend the rest of my life with?" Emi shook her head, taking some more alarmed steps back, she screamed as he appeared before her, grabbing her arm. Emi struggled, but looking up, she soon found herself lulled. "Yes," she mouthed and she froze in place.

He heard a swishing sound, and jumped back as a large bone boomerang whizzed by.

"You aren't getting anybody today demon!" He turned to look to the voice, and in seeing Sango he froze. "Ai?" he whispered to himself.

Sango hefted up the large demon bone and threw it once more. "Hiraikotsu!"

He rushed past the bone, taking time for it to return to its master, before he pushed Sango down, pinning her by the shoulders. Sango struggled but to no avail. She looked back up to see that the face had changed. His eyes were now a dark midnight blue, holding a pained expression. His hair was quite like Miroku's except with many more bangs affront. His face was bright, and two tears dropped down and splashed upon Sango's cheek. 'What the-'

She looked up at his confused expression. He looked like he was in so much pain... But what reason would a demon be so? "Ai" he whispered. Sango grimaced. 'Nope, he's just a sex crazed demon.'

"Dear Ai, my Ai is that really you? Have you come back?"

"What?" breathed Sango, getting more confused at the situation. What was worse, was that his face was pulling in. "Miroku! Miroku!" she shouted. "Miroku help me out here!"

From the corner of her eye, she could see that Miroku was too busy helping Emi into the inn than to help her... She was stunned for words. Miroku was always there to help her no matter what... But he's too busy womanizing and gaining favours to bother to help.

Sango shut her eyes to close out the tears, and felt a hand brush them away. 'What was that?' She felt herself lifted off into a warm embrace, from the sane 'Temptation.'

"Why do you cry?"

Sango growled. "'Cause I feel I've been abandon, now I'm pissed as hell so you better back off!": (A/N: My my my, taking on Inuyasha's foul mouth ne? )

"KIRARA!" The firecat was instantly at her mistresses side, attacking. Temptation pulled away as Sango jumped back, clasping her boomerang. "Don't think you can fool me! I'm done with men!" She yanked off her weapon once more.

_'Is that truly you Ai? You've changed in so many ways, and yet...You've managed to stay the same...'_ He jumped the attack as he thought. '_Well, at the same time, you did break my heart...'_ He growled, reverting his features to his old figure and landed upon the ground. Temptation smiled as Emi mindlessly wandered back out- one look into his eyes, and he could make any woman fall for him.

"No! Lady Emi!" Miroku shouted as he tried to pull her back. Sango suppressed a growl, as she looked to Temptation once more. "I'm not your 'ai' neither am I this 'Ai' person you talk off...I am here to hunt you down!" She slipped out her katana and charged. Temptation smiled, everything seemed perfect.

The monk had rushed to the middle, and he had both women on either sides. He rose up, and let to earthy arms reach out from under his cloak. On reaching for Sango, and the other for Emi. (A/N: You know, like Naraku's earthy octopus arm thingys)

"EMI!" Miroku reached to the girl, pushing her out of harms way along with him. She hit the ground hard, and blacked out.

Sango stood stunned, and was unable tomove, if it weren't for Kirara, she would've gotten hit. Temptation looked to his target that was comforted by a human male, and then to his sweet 'Ai' Deciding to come for the easier target (Sango since she has no-one) he left.

Her last thoughts were of Miroku- saving Emi when her world went black. The same voice then echoed in her thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you Ai"...

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 4... I think that was... Is up! I hope you all aren't confused, I'll explain more on the whole 'temptation' guy later on in this fanfic. And just to let you understand. 'AI' means love in Japanese, but at the same time, it is a woman's name, so as you all aren't confused with the whole 'Ai' calling thing. Well, please R&R to tell me what you think!


	5. Sea of Blue

Oh my goodness... I haven't updated in forever! Sorry to keep you all waiting, so in my little free time, here's chapter 5, a seemingly pointless but useful chapter. Watch for chapter 6, it's one of the most important in this fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: Me no own them, so you no sue.

Chapter 5: Sea of Blue

The surrounding atmosphere was dark and Sango felt obsolete. Was she deceased? No, for then surely some sort of messenger of the afterlife would come for her, whether, it is a messenger from hell, or an angel of the highest heavens. Though right now, Sango was nowhere near the thoughts of arising from this dark slumber. The cool air caressed her skin softly, and she sighed, two cool droplets of water trailing down her cheek. Sango swallowed painfully looking into the surrounding darkness, which managed to yet show that face.

It was a face of much expression that managed to jolt many uncompromising feelings within her. It haunted her every day life, and managed to place itself within her dreams. But this face, as warm as it normally made her feel was sickening. Sango would've loved to shut it out, but the atmosphere held it up, torturing her. "Why?" she questioned, her face dashed with anguish and eyes that shut out visible moving moisture. "Why did you do that? I've always been at your side, but why at the time I needed you most you had to go womanizing?" Sango angrily screamed in her mind. He was there when needed, but his lecherous ways were truly a downfall to his goodness.

"Why should I care? Its not like I'm in love with him or anything, I care about him but not that much. Why should I even bother? He loves other women more then me... Asking them all to bear his child and all..." Sango's expression unconsciously saddened. The very notion of the monk having nothing towards her, but a mere battle mate wasn't something that seemed to help her femininity and intimacy with men; if being seen only as one for battle, and not a figure of beauty too much... Sango drew a long sigh and lulled her head back, breathing rapidly as a deep heat grazed her forehead, and a white light consumed her...

* * *

Kirara's ears perked up and she immediately was at her mistress side. Sango felt a soft stroking by her cheek as she rose with difficulty, holding her head. "Ittai,"

She sat for a while, collecting her thoughts to certain her whereabouts. She looked around the room to see Akira's relieved face. Sango turned her head and leaned on her right to see Miroku tending to a lightly sleeping Emi. Inside, Sango blew. She quickly laid her head to rest and heard a shuffling of feet.

"I see that you are awake Lady Sango, I pray that you are not hurt."

"Well as you can see I'm just fine so keep those prayers to yourself!" spat Sango.

Miroku was taken back by the comment, but let it slide. "Let me clean those wounds for you," he reached out to some bandages around Sango's shoulder, and was rejected.

"I don't need them to be cleaned they're just fine! I just need fresh air," Sango rose and walked away. She picked up a robe and tied it round her and bowed to Akira-san before leaving the room. Miroku quietly looked down to his hand. She had rejected his touch as if she came in contact with a scorching item. Miroku turned his head away and looked to the sleeping lady and back to the empty futon beside him. He didn't know what, but he suspected that he had angered Sango once again. "What did I do this time?" He sighed, "And when will I ever learn? Women, they're just so hard to understand," He rose quietly and bowed to Akira-san before leaving the room.

He quietly walked through the inn, looking to each balcony, before catching a glimpse of what looked like a female figure. "Hello?"   
He walked towards it and reached out a hand, which was rejected with a slap.

"Lady Sango-"

"Go away Miroku,"

"What have I done this time?" Sango faced him, giving a weary look.

"You've done enough."

"Whatever it is then I'm sorry for it!"

Sango growled giving a 'don't follow me look' before she walked back. Miroku sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. When will he ever be able to understand women? Especially Sango?

... Sango placed her last bit of normal clothing on, seething from the events of yesterday. A knock came at the door, and Sango answered with a "Come in"

She heard soft feet shuffle in as she fastened her Hiraikotsu. "The young monk was very worried about you."

Sango gave an unladylike snort to the comment. "Akira-san, the only thing he could get worried off, is what I do to him after we leave."

"I see" answered Akira, who was no doubt, standing at the doorway.

"Though he would not stop worrying, he was by your side the whole time, quite unhealthy for him being in such a state with no food. This is why he's pigging out now..."

Sango didn't answer; all she could think off in her head was Miroku staying by Emi's side not hers. "Your words are more heard then believed Akira-san"

She walked to the doorway, where he stopped her. "But believe this, no matter how lustful he may seem there is only one he truly loves, and that is the one constantly by his side." Sango silently walked past, the name "Emi" resounding in her head.

Sango took a little walk out into the gardens that were passed the hot springs. She sat down under a large Sakura, and stroked the fur of her firecat whom lay sleeping. Sango looked to the skies before jolted her head to the right. She quietly lay down Kirara, putting herself to attention. "Who's there?"

A figure walked up wearing a dark hood. He vanished then quickly reappeared putting Sango off guard and he caught her in an embrace. "Ai, I told you I'd come back for you," his voice was soft but had an icy feel to it... Sango didn't like this at all.

"Temptation, you will not take me in!"

She looked up to see the hood turned back and show a smiling face. The same one she saw before. "Yes, because I know about the problems you're going through. The one at your side is wandering; do you really need a man that'll sleep with the next girl he sees?" Sango cast her eyes down... He was right... "Though you'd probably do the same," she shot back.

She looked back up, and he merely laughed. Not evilly, but warmly, like he really was a human being. She looked up into his eyes. Warm like honey and mysterious to no bounds, it seemed to draw her in. Sango had no sense of anything... Faint mewing and growling could be heard within the background, that soon drowned, as she was drawn into a sky of red, and sea of blue...

* * *

Well, that's it for chappy 5, hopefully I'll be able to find more time to update my fanfics, and work on some new ideas. Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	6. To Find Sango!

Well, I have some extra free time, so I can update again! Yaysies! Though my next couple of weeks are packed with stuff, so don't really expect an update till about Dec. 20th or after Christmas. --'' wonderful.... (no not really) so please enjoy this chapter while you can! And here's my policy on my updates.

My Free Time equals Free writing & more updates. So I apologize if I don't update for a while, that time may be packed. But please enjoy this next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, so you can't sue me**

**Chapter 6: To Find Sango!**

Miroku could feel that something was out of place. He wandered the halls of the inn aimlessly with brows knotted with confusion. The weight of confusion and focus caused a small migraine, and almost resulted in an out of character 'head banging upon the wall'. He let out an exasperated sigh as he caught the black sleek nose of a certain fire cat peek out along with the rest of her body which dashed towards the disoriented monk.

She mewed, springing back and forth growling. Miroku looked at the uptightness of the firecat and bent down to pick her up. Kirara dodged his hand and bounded off, Miroku hot on her heel. She stopped outside, and patted at the fallen demon bone.

"This is..." Miroku gasped. He immediately jumped back waving his staff before him. "There is a familiar large demonic aura here," he muttered to himself.

"Could it be?" Miroku called to Kirara and ran back into the inn looking into each room.

"SANGO?"

He opened up another to see Akira-san holding his sobbing granddaughter.

"Akira-san, have you seen Sango anywhere? She seems to have disappeared... I just hope-"

"I'm afraid so, I did not see her, but my granddaughter claims she was taken in by 'Temptation'" Emi looked up to Miroku with shimmering bright brown eyes and said with a vehement cry "She was taken by that which is feared the most!"

Miroku looked down, wondering if Sango, such a strong woman would've normally been taken in so easily... Was it his fault? The something he did wrong, did it really affect her to this stage? Miroku growled and headed back out.

"STOP!" Miroku turned to Akira-san who was speaking.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going with Kirara to find Sango!"

"And how are you going to find her? Do you have any leads?"

Miroku turned away his face. Akira was right, how was he to find Sango with no leads? It was quite foolish, and if too much time is wasted, who knows what could end up happening to Sango! Miroku soon gave a questioning look to Akira. His face held a stern impression, but he was given the feeling that Akira had some wise tricks up his sleeve.

Akira gently laid his granddaughter down (she had cried to sleep) and beckoned Miroku to follow. Miroku restrained himself from angrily stomping off and stubbornly doing this his way (A/n: a complete Inu trait, lol) but instead let out a long sigh. He followed Akira to a long passage and into a door which secretly slid open.

"Oh?" Miroku stepped into a large library, shelves upon shelves of scrolls mounted up, with a small desk within the middle. Akira hurried along to one of the shelves and began to sift through, till he pulled out a medium hard cover book and sat it down upon the table. Miroku headed towards the now seated Akira and watched over his shoulder curiously.

"I think I may know something about this demon that may prove helpful..."

"Do you know him?" asked Miroku with uplifted eyebrows. Akira solemnly nodded, and Miroku's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I believe there may be a connection to this 'Temptation' and a certain villager." Akira pointed to a small painting of a man who seemed to look just like Miroku, except his hair had spikier bangs. "Is that him Akira-san?" queried Miorku while pointing to the picture of a happy man. "Yes, now look to the woman on his left."

Miroku gasped. "Th-tha-...That looks like Sango!" stuttered Miroku in utter surprise.

Akira nodded and started his tale.

"This village is known very well to follow the path of purity. For those whom are impure, they are stripped, humiliated and outcast from the village..." Miroku gave a nervous smile. "A little harsh isn't it?" he mumbled.

"Yes, but it was the ways of the village, it is what we are most known for, the purity of our people. Well, there was a man who was to be wed to a young woman. A war soon broke out, and the men of our village; young and naive were sent to aid our allies in a war, he was among one of them. During this time, menwererumoured to have raped or harassed young female captives, though he was not one of them. When the village had heard, all the surviving men were outcast. He himself was accused of the crime, though he objected to it, claiming that he is only to be faithful to his soon to be wife. He went to her to plead for her to defend him, and instead, she turned him down, wanting nothing to do with him. I spoke up in his defense, for I knew him to be a good honest young man, but my speech was dismissed and he was humiliated. At that moment before he left the village he seemed to have been possessed by some evil spirit. He swore revenge on all the women of the village and promised to smear the good name given to the village.

I never knew what happened to him, but soon after, women began disappearing, never to return, or to survive penetrated. And so it is happening, the good name of our village is smeared, all because of a strict misunderstanding." Akira shook his head when he was finished, and Miroku stood soaking in the shocking history. "So Akira-san, do you have any idea where his whereabouts might be?" Akira stroked his smooth chin in a trance of thought fro a moment, before speaking up.

"Well, there's one place he could possibly be... It could've been where we had left him. A large dying tree just some legends north of here. That was where they stripped and whipped him, and left him lying in a pool of his own blood."

Miroku blinked at the sudden graphic description. "Err.. Very well then..."

"Don't dawdle now! Hurry and save your woman!"

A slight heat crept up Miroku's face as he bowed and thanked Akira-san.

"Let's go Kirara! Let's go and find Sango!"

* * *

Erm.. okay... slightly graphic chapter.... Erm... Yeah, I hope you kinda enjoyed this chapter, and learnt something that forwards this fanfic. I might not be able to update for a while, so please be patient. I apologize for any inconvenience. Any way, Will Miroku get to Sango before anything bad happens to her? What will Temptation do with his old wife to be look alike? Will all things come to a good ending? And will someone please stop the narrator from talking like an idiot??? narrator is knocked down by a boxer

cracked up voice Find out next time on "Awaken Me With a Kiss"... uhyuaho...'s


	7. With You

Hello all! Here's another update! And just to let you readers know… I'm very sorry for what I'm about to tell you… A.M.W.K is coming to an end! Well, infact, this is the second last chapter.. ehehehe… VERY short notice I know. --'' But I've been having so much fun writing this that I haven't noticed the chapters flying by! Well… Not really… There will only be about 8 chapters in this… --'' But I hope you've all enjoyed this so far! blows kisses to readers

**Chapter 7** (a.k.a the second last chapter till the end): **With You**

Sango's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Things were hazy, her whole sight had been hazy since she gazed into those forbidden eyes. Normally this would be a thing of concern to her, but let's face it! She's oblivious! Nothing could come to her mind but the sight of temptation, and she longed to be in his arms once more.

She rose from her soft cushion made of flower petals and looked around. Blotches of light were all around her, sitting and dancing atop red blurs. (In other words; candles) She sat back and waited. Despite the fact that she was delusional, she still did have a little common sense left; in her state, wondering off could lead her lost and in danger. Sango decided to wait here for the one she 'loved'.

Temptation had some business to attend to. 'Ai' wasn't like all the other girls… No, she was his _wife_. And legally they could not be joined unless blessed through marriage, so he went on to the nearest town. He stopped and a light breeze caressed his face and licked his hair. But this might have not been a very pleasant breeze since he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

A chilling voice came up behind him, and Temptation shivered. "I hope you're having fun as usual." He turned to see a tall figure in a white monkey suit. "Naraku," he spat in disgust. "The woman you have in your… Care, should not be with you. I have in fact come to claim her, I know her well, and am friends with one of her siblings. I have come to… Bring her back…"

Temptation faced Naraku who elegantly swooped down to him. He transformed into his likeness. "That I believe is not the entire truth, and besides that will NOT be possible."

"And why is that so?"

"Because she is my spouse."

"Oh? Are you talking of your Ai? From long ago? The one I KILLED for you?"

"She is so special that she can escape the clutches of evil… No wonder you need her. What part is she of your despicable scheming now?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "That is not of your concern. You are lower then me, and I have made you what you are today, and I can easily take it away, meaning your life shall also go. If you wish no harm then step aside and point the way, I shall take her from your hands now."

"Never."

Temptation flew up, and Naraku narrowed his eyes in anger. His eyes flickered, and in a swish of swift movements, he smiled maliciously as he relished in the anguishing sight of his other self. Naraku gently stood beside Temptation he chuckled before a small dark cloud began releasing from himself. "It's too bad, if you had just been a more faithful and pure person, you wouldn't have gone through all this.."

"I am," coughed Temptation. Naraku snorted. "Seems quite a tall tale for a rapist such as yourself." Naraku walked off as Temptation writhed coughing…

* * *

A gust of wind whooshed against Sango's face and she rose quickly gasping. She blinked, the haziness slowly melting away into defined shapes. Sango looked around slightly confused. She had no idea what she was doing here, but after staring into _those e_yes, she could easily guess that she had fallen pray to 'Temptation' She cursed lightly as she rose from the bed of petals and shivered.

Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu from its discarded position and ran out of the room to the wide open forest. She stopped when she came upon a slowly moving figure upon the ground. Sango readied herself as she cautiously went over to the heap and inspected it. She tapped it with her foot, and it rolled to face her. Temptation! Sango jumped back and growled. "You brought me here! What is your problem? Why must you do this to women? It's discrimination!"

Temptation merely looked at her passively, and tears soon began to well in his eyes. Sango's expression softened up for a second, before reverting to its old angry self. Temptation smiled softly, and his voice was weak and wavering as he spoke.

"Ai, you know that I've always loved you, but I have to accept the fact that you may be gone."

"I am not ai!"

"I know, but it seemed so possible, you look exactly like her… But he is right, it has been 30 years after all and you were reported as banished and killed. I could never let go of my sweet Ai of whom I was betrothed to before she betrayed me. But I loved her so much I just couldn't…"

Sango bent down to kneel by his side, confused and intrigued, but Temptation had an unsuspected spasm, making Sango jump up. "Quickly! He will get you, it doesn't matter, you must leave!"

"Who?"

"Naraku! He turned me into this monster…" he paused for a second then shook his head. "Ne, I turned myself into this, and I made him my accomplice. Quickly! I have betrayed his trust and he seeks you! Run before he manages to get to you!" He groaned, holding his side. "How can I? You're in pain, and it seems like we've all been deceived!" replied Sango, kneeling down to hold him. He lashed out at her, an anguished look on his face, and tears beginning to shimmer down his face. "No, don't… I've always loved you, but all would be in vain if you die…" Sango looked down at him slightly distraught and upset.

"So please, run to safety, and go with the monk, I know he will take care of you."

At the mentioning of Miroku, unwanted memories flooded back, and she got up slowly. Sango took one last look at Temptation and ran off into the surrounding green. She thought she was hallucinating, but she could swear that she heard her name being called by someone familiar…

* * *

Miroku ran in to see a lump on the ground and cautiously made his way over to it. When it didn't respond when he poked it with his staff, he then rolled it onto its side to meet up with a familiar face.

"You! What have you done with Sango?"

Temptation slowly looked up to Miroku and smiled. "Nothing of the sort."

"You lie."

"If I did anything to her, then I could never forgive myself for it. I love her too much, but I am the past, she is the future and so are you."

Miroku looked at him confused.

"You must go after her, clear up your ways. You are her future, I know because I am her past, and if you are to continue your lecherous ways, you'll be exiled right out of her heart… I know from experience." Miroku slowly nodded as he digested the confusing information.

"Where is she?"

"Naraku is after her, so don't loose her!" Temptation slowly pointed ahead where Sango ran off to, and Miroku nodded running off in that direction calling her name. He could feel his heart beat slowing, and his last short breaths coming. Temptation smiled as he turned on his back so as to allow his face to be sprinkled in the sunlight that seeped in...

* * *

"_I remember, the 'Sango' of my past, she left me because she believed the accusations of my being unfaithful. Even though she truly was the unfaithful one, I always loved her and always will… There's peace in knowing the 'Ai' of the future has one to love her now… If only he could be more faithful, then maybe things will be alright…_

_Isn't it nice to be forgiving? Ai? If there was more forgiveness, we wouldn't have the problems we had today, and maybe, just maybe, I'd be with you…"_

* * *

Second last chapter! Hope you've all been enjoying so far till the end! I hope you've all had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a Happy new Years too!

Peace out y'all.


	8. Arigatou Gozaimasu

O my gosh! It's the last chapter! And I'm sorry for the short notice. Thankyou to all whom read and reviewed, it was greatly appreciated, and I'm glad you all loved reading it. I sure had fun writing it! I apologize if this last chapter is a lot more sappy then other chapters. I greatly apologize if Sango seems a little OOC here, but I hope it's still satisfying.

Here we are y'all, the last chapter, thankyou, and goodnight till the next fanfic!

**Chapter 8: Arigatou Gozaismasu**

Miroku ran on ahead, but stopped at the feel of an ominous presence. He cautiously ran on and halted his steps as he observed Sango trapped in Naraku's hands.

"SANGO!" Sango gasped and looked at Miroku. Her head then thrust to another side, and she called out. "Inuyasha!" Miroku blinked in confusion, before a familiar white and red streak rushed past him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A thundering bright light flashed through the earth and ripped it apart as it headed for Naraku. He jumped up, Sango in arms, and Miroku took off the beads that were fashioned upon his right hand. "Kazaana!" Naraku immediately released his prize growling, and Sango was sent hurtling towards the ground. "Sango!" Miroku closed his kazaana andjumped up at the falling body.She landed in his arms, which sent the momentarily airborne Miroku thrust flat on the ground. He groaned as he rose slowly. He looked over to see Sango suddenly in Inuyasha's arms as he saved her from the fate of falling on a pervert, and saving a pervert from throwing out his back. "Are you okay?" Sango replied to the concerns of their lost friends and quickly hugged Kagome.

Miroku watched as she got down from her place in his arms, and ran off into the forest. He got up, and shouted to his hanyou friend "I'll come back and help you, I just need to see if Sango is okay." Inuyasha nodded as he faced his opponent. Miroku could hear the battle resuming as he proceeded to run after Sango…

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku reached for her hand, but she snapped it back and continued running. He then jumped forward, and caught the woman by her slim waist, bringing her down. She rolled on him, and pushed herself out of his grip, and they both stood simultaneously.

Miroku could see her eyes glittering, and small clear liquid seemed to want to run down her face, but Sango blinked them away. "Sango," Miroku held her and she hit his shoulders a number of times. "Why? Houshi-sama? Why must it always be like this?"

"Why must it always be like what way?"

"Like this!" Sango pushed herself away. "Like this! You are always chasing down some woman, and then you come back looking for forgiveness, why do you even care?" she shouted.

"Why do you care?" rebutted Miroku quickly with curiosity.

Sango growled, and Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself sometimes, you know with this curse I-"

"Stop the excuses! You always use your stupid curse as an excuse for the factor that you can't control you bad habits! You grope some poor girl, ask her to have sex with you, then come back to me expecting it to be all okay, well it's not!" Tears were starting to spill from Sango's eyes, and she held the rest back in.

Miroku was silent for a bit. "I guess, I should try harder to kill my habits, but the only reason why I come back—as well as why I haven't targeted you, was probably because I was starting to feel real feelings for you Sango. I didn't know what would happen if I said anything, so I kept quiet, and I tried to hide it. Plus, you're the type of girl where groping won't sway you into anything. Seduction doesn't work a thing for you. I want to be THAT man."

"If you wanted to then you'd be there for me. You ditched me for the inn keepers grand-daughter!"

"I only did so because she could not defend herself, and I know you Sango! You are strong and you'd easily be able to defeat him! I believed in your strength, which was why I did not save you at the time!"

Sango fell quiet for a second before taking an earnest look at Miroku. It had been the first time he had ever expressed some true feelings for her, and she couldn't help but comply with his words. After all that, she was still in love with him. And after taking into context of what happened between Temptation and his 'Sango' for her to not forgive him, could possibly throw them into the same line of destruction. Sango thought for a second before silently walking further into the forest. Miroku followed behind her. Her kept his mouth shut just in case he may ruin whatever verdict he was to get…

* * *

They soon came upon a familiar lump and Miroku looked over to Sango. She stared blankly at the body. Sango looked from Temptation, back down to Sango. Upon relaying the past events, he deduced that he and Sango, were the Temptation and Ai of the future. Their life could end up like this, on a rocky foundation of disloyalty, hatred and distrust which ultimately led to their end. When both looked on, they saw their mirror image, and seemed to understand more about their relationship. They had to fix it, and put together a good set of rules and communication.

Both Sango and Miroku kneeled by the body. Holding each other's hand, with the other held up, they prayed together over the body, which in turn turned transparent, before bursting into light and meshing into nothingness. Both looked up to see the body was gone, and then both got up and looked at each other smiling, with a whole new piece of knowledge within them. And both looked into the dimming sky and mouthed_ "Arigatou Gozaimasu"_

* * *

Another Day in the Warring states era, and another day where Naraku had gotten away. The group was back together again, and Inuyasha and Kagome were quarreling over some unimportant item of business. "There they go again Sango, young immature love fighting over nothing." Sango giggled.

"Ah yes, I remember when we used to be like that." They both laughed heartily, and Inu and Kag both stopped their argument to give each other a strange look.

"Did ya notice anything different about those two?"

"I sure did" replied Kagome, looking back at the happily conversing and no slapping couple. A large sound like a gunshot protruded through the air…. Miroku turned to the side to reveal his new hand print, and he laughed nervously... Well, at least we can say, happily conversing right?


End file.
